This disclosure relates to a handle assembly for a motor vehicle door. More particularly, it relates to a handle assembly having a selectively deployable connection which reduces the likelihood of the unintended opening of the door during a crash event.
Conventionally, motor vehicles include at least one outside door handle for releasing a door latch mechanism in order to open a door. Typically, a user actuates the outside door handle by pulling a handle strap relative to a fixed base. This causes the release of a door latch which, in turn, permits the door to swing open.
The handle strap may, however, also be activated when the outside door handle experiences a high inertia force. The movement of the handle strap relative to the base in response to the high inertia force can cause inadvertent unlatching and resultant opening of the door.
In recent years, there has been development of locking mechanisms to attempt to prevent the opening of a vehicular door in the event of such a high inertia force. While these mechanisms work for some crash situations, high acceleration impact or vehicle rollover may result in forces that overcome these locking devices.
Accordingly, there is a continued need for handle assemblies that are not susceptible to the effects of high inertial forces such as those imposed during a vehicular crash.